


Christmas trees and skull decorations

by Mbirnsings71



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: On the second day of shipmas my true love gave to meTwo boys decide to decorate their christmas tree





	Christmas trees and skull decorations

**Author's Note:**

> More old one-shots from wattpad- 
> 
> This time christmas themed 
> 
> I say that when it's fucking spring-

The holiday season was approaching fast and Will now had a good excuse to get out the tree and The Decorations.

They had a fake tree, Which meant that you had to put it together. "hmmmm.... So where's the letter 'J' Branches?" Will asked. "there literally Labeled Will are you blind?" "No!" "will-" "Nico I will fight you." "oh please I could take you easily." "Just help me Put together the tree!" Will Said and to his surprise Nico sighed, then mumured "Fine but I get many more Kisses if I do this." "I think that could be Arranged~" "Good." and with that Nico, who was in a Black Jumper, with a grey T-shirt underneath, Black skinny jeans, and Black socks with A multicolored Christmas light pattern on them.

once they actually began to Figure out where each of the branches go, The process became easier and they had the tree up in less then twenty minutes.

"time to get the decorations out." "well this'll be fun since they're literally in the attic." "well then You gotta help me death boy." Will said. Death boy was one of the nicknames that Will liked to call Nico, since when Will had first met Nico, Nico looked like he was a hop, skip, and A jump away from landing in a hospital bed, so as they became more and more sociable with each other the nickname sorta just stuck.

"Fine sunshine but I swear if I fall down the stairs you better catch me." "alright Darling~" Will said which brought a bit of a red tint to Nico's Cheeks, but he would never say that happened, it would most likely proceed by more blushing and the boy not talking with you for the rest of the day.

thus began their adventure through will's attic. "My gods Will! how many boxes do you have?! There must be like 20 or something!" "well I'm sorry, But my mom sort of cramped everything in the attic before she moved and left the house to me." Will huffed before continuing his sentence.

"Now are you gonna help me search?" "yes William." "we both know I prefer will." "I know I just like William to annoy you." Nico said and then disappeared behind some of the boxes that we're cluttering the attic.

What they found in the attic was pretty amazing. Nico found some old mythomagic cards, Old baby photos of will, Which He replied with a groan and a look of utter disgust on his face, a harmonica,  a three headed dog plush toy, which Nico liked a lot for obvious reasons, and a bunch of old drawings that looked like they were drawn by a Five year old.

"I found them!" "Glad you actually found something in this mess!" "shut up and Help me drag the Christmas tree decorations down!" "Coming you dork." Nico said getting out of his sitting position, Which Apparently he had made himself comfortable while looking through boxes, to try and find out where will was in this attic, which he found by the attic entrance sitting on the box waiting.

"will I swear You're gonna fall if you lean backwards." "Relax! I was just sitting here waiting for you to- Wait? are those my old drawings?" Will asked. "so wait these are yours?" Nico asked before trying not to laugh. "So you're telling me you drew these?!" "yes! what's so funny about it?!" "well when did you make these exactly cause they look like they were done by a Five year old!" "I drew those when I was Seven so shut up!" "nah I'm using this as Blackmail now get off the box so we can get it downstairs." Nico said a small smile still on his face, You wouldn't believe that Nico looked like death a few years ago and Actually thought he was a regular adult that still liked jumpers.

"hmmm... Can we push it down the stairs?" Nico asked out of pure curiousity. "Nico why would you want to push it down the stairs?!" "I mean it would mean Less risk of me getting hurt doc." "still there are fragile Ornaments in there!" "so what would you suggest if you're so smart?" Nico quipped both stubbornly and with a hint of playfulness.

"hmmm I'm gonna push it down Meet you downstairs." and before Nico could reply, His boyfriend Pushed the Huge container down the stairs, and On the way down he tripped and proceeded to go sliding until both things made it to the wooden floor. lucky the container made it down with nothing sounding broken, But Will ended up with His shoulder being hurt and a headache.

"it could've been worst, could've gotten a nose bleed or a broken leg or arm." Nico said a few minutes after coming back downstairs, Helping his Boyfriend back up, and Making sure his boyfriend wasn't too hurt to help out with the tree.

Nico was comfy on the floor, Pretzel Style, and Was trying to help will Untangle the lights. "how do the lights always get tangled?" "And I thought you were smart Neeks." "shut up I was Just asking out of boredom." Nico said And after a few minutes they actually had the Lights untangled.

"Good so who's doing the lights." "I say you cause you're taller than me." "okay you sort through the rest of the decorations then." "got it Dork." replied Nico as will dragged the lights Over to the tree and started to wrap them around the tree. Nico had also found some Tinsel, Fake candy canes, and, What Nico Found weird, Skull Ornaments, along with the regular Ornaments colored in your classic christmas colors, and the star that was supposed to go on top of the tree.

"Will?" "yes Angel?" "One, I'm an Angel of death, and Second, Why do you have skull Ornaments?" Nico asked. "I don't know why, Maybe because When I was little We found them during Halloween, Since for some reason, They Sold them at Walmart During Halloween... so my mom let me get them." Will said with a sheepish smile as he continued to Wrap the Lights around the tree.

"Will... The more I learn about you as a kid The more I believe you were really weird." "oh shut up and start with the Tinsel." "fine."

Nico Picked up the Tinsel and walked over to the tree choosing select Areas to put the tinsel in, While trying to make sure will didn't bump into him again. Once the Tinsel was Done Nico Decided to Pick up the skull Ornaments. They were a dark Grey color and Had Black eyes and A black mouth. pretty Generic thing for Halloween, But for Christmas? Most likely not, But Nico never really liked ordinary things so he would be fine with the skulls on the tree.

Nico Took off the packaging of the box, Opened it, and headed to the tree with the box in hand.

"so we're really putting them on the tree?" "yep." "okay then death boy." "says the one who bought the Ornaments in the first place." Nico replied while starting to put the skulls on multiple different branches of the tree.

Will had started to do The other Ornaments, which soon after Nico had finished using the skull Ornaments, he did the candy canes.

Nico made the mistake of Testing if they were real and ended up with a bad taste in his mouth for the rest of the Evening, But that isn't important. As soon as Will and Nico had finished the regular Decorations it was time to decide who gets to put the star on the tree.

"I seriously think it should be you Since you're almost Like two heads taller than me." "I mean I could Always hold you up like Simba to put it on since you're so light." "shut up and just put the damn star on the tree." "okay death boy." And after that conversation Will put the star on the tree and it was complete.

"okay Turn off the lights cause I'm gonna send a photo to The seven." "why?" "cause I want to gloat or because I'm bored." "that's fair, So plug in the lights." "okay."

As soon as the lights were off the Christmas lights were plugged in and it looked beautiful. "perfect!" Nico took a few pictures after that, sent the photos to The main Gang, and in an Hour's time He and will were cuddling while Nico was having a group text debate about whether Skulls on Christmas trees were cool or just plain weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: i had to edit a lot more things in this one than the other one-


End file.
